


My family

by Amselein



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, mentioned Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amselein/pseuds/Amselein
Summary: This story may contain some mistakes. Anyway enjoy!





	My family

**Author's Note:**

> This story may contain some mistakes. Anyway enjoy!

Since long I had a silent moment just for me. A few years ago I became the retainer of Lord Xander to cover up the real reason I came here for. The truth is I was brought here to play a greater role in a story that yet has to happen.  
Fortunately the war between Nohr and Hoshido was settled peacefully so that we are able to call ourselves allies.  
A lot of trouble lies ahead of us in the land of Valla but I’m sure that we’ll be victorious in the end.  
I was laying under a huge tree to shield me from the burning sun that was shining nonstop. Our next maneuver would lead us to a lot of hardship and difficulties so we should rest. This was the the opinion of our leader Lady Kamui. Of course I just had to follow the advice of such a admirable young lady.  
Speaking of which, Kamui and I were getting along surprisingly well lately. But that is another story again.  
Sitting here in the gras reminds me of the habit my father used to have. He would always dose of while laying under a tree or in the gras in general. The memory made me smile at first but then melancholy took over.  
How long has it been that I saw my family for the last time? Maybe 3 or 4 years, maybe even more. By now Inigo and Morgan must have been born. They’ll have a better future with loving parents, I’m sure of that. The way I live right now is the best but nonetheless I was missing them, each day a bit more.  
I just had to concentrate on my mission and after that I’d be free to go home.  
While lost in thoughts I didn’t notice the figure that was standing in front of me. It was Lady Kamui.  
“Good afternoon, Milady”  
I tried to sound as positive as possible but Lady Kamui wouldn’t be Lady Kamui, if she wouldn’t see right through me and my masquerade.  
With piercing yet warm eyes she looked at me and started to ask me a lot of questions.  
The whole conservation ended in the fact that she wanted to know about my family.  
“C'mon Laslow, I’m sure your family is just wonderful. Why don’t you want to tell me about them?” she asked in a rather whiny voice.  
Meanwhile Kamui had sat down beside of me.  
“Well, you see they are great and so on but I’d rather not talk about my past. It would just startle you one way or another.”  
I didn’t want to go any further into detail but after seeing Kamuis disappointed face I decided to describe them briefly.  
“My mother is a dancer just like I want to be someday. If you’d be able to see one of her dances I’m sure you would love each second of it. She’s also very shy but around people she knows she’ll open up a bit but never completely. To be honest I think my father is the only one she’s confident around dancing.”  
I noticed a soft chuckle and looked at Milady.  
“Your mother resembles you in many ways, are you aware of that?”  
And I had to chuckle, too. This shyness was the main thing that mother and I have in common.  
“If you knew how similar we are, you would be surprised, believe me.”  
“But what about your father? He must be a great person. I mean he raised you, so…”  
“You want to learn more about battle strategies and tactics in general, right?”  
In response Kamui nodded but one could see the brightness in her fiery red eyes.  
“He is the best tactician in my home country. Without his help a lot of battles would have been lost. If you’re able to meet him someday you absolutely have to ask him about tactics or books.”  
Of course she won’t get the chance to meet him but why should I be the one who crushed her hopes.  
“But above all else he is a loving father and was always there for us. If we needed something he was the first to offer plans to help us.”  
“Us? You mean your mother and you?”  
“Yes and no. Of course he helped my mother, too but he mostly helped my sister and me.”  
“Oh? You got a sister? She must be just like you than.”  
I couldn’t help but laugh at this.  
“Morgan and I similar? Good one. No, in fact we are as different as siblings could be. She is always cheerful and a lot of people think that her constant smile let her appear to have no plans but in fact she’s just as smart as my father. In fact she dreams of becoming a great tactician just like father. I don’t know where she got that sass from though but everytime I say something stupid she would tease me.”  
“You must miss them dearly.”  
“It’s ok. I know that they’re safe now.”


End file.
